1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool with an adjustable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the comfort of using a power tool in different operational states, it is known to make the handle of the power tool angularly adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,112 discloses a handle which is adjustable relative to the housing for a circular saw but the handle is complicated constructionally and cannot be used widely. In addition, EP-A-1314518 discloses a power tool in which the housing can pivotally rotate relative to the handle. This is also complicated constructionally.